Shinobi
by Vaneles
Summary: Being a shinobi was the greatest job you could have. But once they grew up, they found that it wasn't as cracked up as it was said to be. Rated T may change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi**

_**Prologue**_

The footsteps were getting closer.

She could hear them softly tap against the pebbled path that led to the main gate of the village. She'd had a feeling that he'd be leaving, so she had hoped to get there before he did. Now with hearing those footsteps, she knew she had been right. She watched with soft jade eyes as he walked closer and she felt a tightness in her chest that ever so slowly kept tightening the closer he got.

"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?"

She looked down sadly. "In order to leave the village, you have to take this road."

He simply closed his eyes and walked around her. "Go home."

He was a few steps behind her when she let her tears fall. "Why?" She turned around and stared at his back. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out?... Why won't you tell me anything-"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to watch his back. _Please don't leave me..._

"I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time. You and _her_ are both the same."

She looked down and smiled. "You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun." She looked up at him as tears continued to fall. "Do you remember? When we became genin? The day that three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot." She looked up to the back of his neck. "You were angry at me weren't you?"

A pregnant silence passed before he spoke.

"I don't remember."

Her eyes widened. "O-of course... that was a long time ago... But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei... The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was terrible, but... even so... it was fun!"

"..."

"I know about what happened to your clan, but with revenge alone, you won't be able to make anyone happy. No one... neither you... nor me... and what about Akira-san. What will she do now? You're the last person she has left..."

"I know that."

Sakura looked up with surprise in her eyes. "Then why..."

"I'm different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together... it's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us being together, and even with Akira, my heart has chosen revenge." His eyes narrowed in rage. "It's why I go on living. I can't be like you guys."

"But won't you be lonely by yourself?" Sakura yelled as she put a hand to her chest. "You told me yourself that being alone was painful! I understand that so well it hurts! I have family and friends. But if you leave, for me... to me it's the same thing as being alone!"

"From this point on, new paths will start."

"I... I love you more than anything! If you're by my side I will make sure that you will not regret it. And you'll be happy! I'm begging you! Please stay! I'll help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! If that's not possible then please take me with you..."

"After all this time, you're still annoying."

"Don't go! If you do I'll... I'll scream out loud and..."

She looked up and noticed that he wasn't there. She felt a sudden presence behind her.

"Sakura... thank you."

And then she felt a pain in the back of her neck and gasped. _Sasuke...kun..._

Then everything went dark.


	2. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated any of my stories, and I do apologize. I've been busy with work and trying to fix my harddrive. (It tipped over while I was cleaning and it stopped working. It held 438GB of my life so I'm trying to get that information back.) So, I've decided to change a few things and possibly rewrite a few of the stories as I don't really remember where exactly their plots were going.

_**Grand Passion**_ (Kag-Sess) will be rewritten and given a new name but the basic plot will remain.

_**A Dangerous Obsession**_ (Dei-OC) will have slight changes to the first chapter.

_**Last Kiss**_ (Lah-Flon) will finally be uploaded. I know it's been a while but I've had major writer's block and have been switching back and forth between anime obsessions.

_**Moments in Time **_(Soul-Maka) will remain as is, I will take the other chapters off and make them a story of their own, and they will have more detailed chapters.

_**Moonlight Sonata **_(Kag-Sess) I have the last installment, but I'm debating on rewriting it to make it longer. It's up to my dear readers and reviewers.

_**Shinobi**_ (Sasu-Saku, Ita-OC) I will update as much as possible, and I hope to keep them in character as much as possible.

_**Simple Pleasures **_(Dei-Saku, Ita-OC) I don't quite remember where this was headed... it was just some random events that happened and I wrote about them. It will be continued but will only be about 10 chapters long.

So, again, I do apologize for my tardiness, but I plan on coming back 'bigger and better than ever'.

~Vaneles


End file.
